


Hope's Peak Hoes

by NamelessNebula, naturalbluegloom, spicypistachio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNebula/pseuds/NamelessNebula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalbluegloom/pseuds/naturalbluegloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypistachio/pseuds/spicypistachio
Summary: In an attempt to make the 77th class of Hope's Peak grow closer, Chiaki made a group chat. What a mess it would turn out to be!





	Hope's Peak Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know me and one of my co-writers from our popular group chat fic, Class 1-A Group Chat! We decided to do basically the same thing but with Danganronpa and with an added friend. Please enjoy!!
> 
> NamelessNebula:  
> Kazuichi  
> Ibuki  
> Chiaki  
> Mahiru  
> Nekomaru
> 
> Naturalbluegloom:  
> Gundham  
> Hajime  
> Peko  
> Mikan  
> Akane  
> Mitarai
> 
> SpicyPistachio:  
> Nagito  
> Fuyuhiko  
> Hiyoko  
> Sonia  
> Teruteru

**[Chiaki Nanami added Hajime Hinata, Ibuki Mioda, Nagito Komaeda, Nekomaru Nidai, Akane Owari, Kazuichi Souda, Gundham Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind, Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Mikan Tsumiki, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Ryota Mitarai, and Teruteru Hanamura to the conversation]**

 

**[Chiaki Nanami changed Chiaki Nanami’s name to: Nintendo Bitch]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Hajime Hinatas name to: Ultimate Air Guitarist]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s Name to: Boss Baby]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Ibuki Mioda’s name to: Post Malone 2.0]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Nekomaru Nidai’s name to: stay w0ke]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Kazuichi Souda’s name to: Bubblegum Guy Fieri]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Teruteru Hanamura’s name to: Welcome to KFC]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Nagito Komaeda’s name to: Hope Hoe]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Gundham Tanaka’s name to: Emo Overlord]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Sonia Nevermind’s name to: Barbie]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Peko Pekoyama’s name to: Anime Waifu]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Mahiru Koizumi’s name to: yearbook club]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Hiyoko Saionji's name to: Loli]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Akane Owari’s name to: Muscle Mama]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Ryota Mitarai’s name to: w33b]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed Mikan Tsumiki’s name to: Body Pillow]**

**[Nintendo Bitch changed the conversation’s name to: Hope’s Peak Hoes]**

 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I thought a group chat was long overdue 

**[Boss Baby]** why the fuck. 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Um. Hello?

**[Post Malone 2.0]** AW HELL YEAH A GROUP CHAT!!!!!!

**[Barbie]** Splendid idea Chiaki!!! 

**[Hope Hoe]** You aren’t wrong. 

**[Emo Overlord]** What happened I was feeding  _ THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION _

**[Loli]** like I would like to talk to you fuckers over text. Try again. 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** If anyone leaves im adding you back immediately 

**[Hope Hoe]** you are doing it now Hiyoko. 

**[Boss Baby]** you are seriously going to keep us stuck on this fucking group chat. This is bullshit. 

**[Anime Waifu]** What is the purpose of my being here? 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** i have mixed feelings on my name

**[Loli]** for once I agree with the Baby Bitch 

**[Boss Baby]** **_what the fuck did you just call me_ **

**[stay w0ke]** Yeah!!!! Now i can talk to you guys when im taking a shit!!!!

**[Barbie]** I think mine is cute! However I don’t really know what a Barbie is….

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Um. Hello?? 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** oh!! Sorry! The new person is Hajime. He’s my good friend

**[Barbie]** Hello!

**[Hope Hoe]** oh I feel like we are going to be great friends Hajime 

**[Loli]** stop being creepy. It’s weird. 

**[Body Pillow]** YAY!!!! I WAS ACTUALLY INCLUDED THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME CHIAKI!!!!!! 

**[w33b]** sorry. can’t talk. busy.

**[Loli]** **_WHO THE FUCK ADDED THIS SLUT_ **

**[Nintendo Bitch]** scroll up and read unless youre illiterate hiyoko it was me 

**[Barbie]** oh please be kind!!!

**[Body Pillow] ;-;** you’re so mean Hiyoko

**[Boss Baby]** Mitarai quit watching so much Hentai and actually fucking interact with your peers for once 

**[Barbie]** I’m starting to think this wasn’t a splendid idea. 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I think we should try actually talking to each other 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Nice to meet you all?

**[yearbook club]** Yearbook club? Seriously?

**[Hope Hoe]** personally I don’t understand what all the fuss is about these names! I love mine!

**[Post Malone 2.0]** Ibuki senses that hajime is more than a good friend to chiaki~

**[Muscle Mama]** Hell yeah! I love group chats!

**[Boss Baby]** god this is such an awful fucking idea 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** _ Ibuki is wrong  _

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Hajime senses  _ oof _

**[Barbie]** care to tell us more Chiaki~

**[Loli]** **_HIYOKO SENSES THAT THIS IS ONE BIGASS FUCKING MISTAKE_ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** It feels very strange to have strangers try to figure out my love life

**[Nintendo Bitch]** **_Theres nothing to tell_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** I cant wait to get closer to your little friend Chiaki

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** nagito thats so fucking ominous please s t o p

**[Boss Baby]** stop being so fucking creepy 

**[Anime Waifu]** I agree with Fuyuhiko, you are being very off putting Nagito.

**[Barbie]** Having friends is a lot of fun!!!

**[Boss Baby]** who needs friends. 

**[Emo Overlord]** Would you consider us friends Miss Sonia?

**[Loli]** Ioooo wow so cool. An edgelord wow impressive I’m sure you get all the girls Boss Baby 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Youre calling her Miss Sonia now?????

**[Barbie]** of course Gundham! I consider you all my friends 

**[Hope Hoe]** that’s a first. 

**[Muscle Mama]** I dropped a Cheeto into my boobs and now I can’t find it

**[Muscle Mama]** it looked like a good Cheeto 

**[Welcome to KFC]** **_ILL FIND IT FOR YOU_ **

**[Post Malone 2.0]** Ibuki says teruteru should take that back before Ibuki death metal barbecues him 

**[Muscle Mama]** Do you want to get throat punched Hanamura?

**[Hope Hoe]** **_I do_ **

**[Boss Baby]** Nagito why do you do this 

**[Barbie]** Please don't punch!

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Is anyone here actually sane at all

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Ive punched Teruteru before and that shit was exhilarating 

**[Loli]** _ how do you delete other people from life? _

**[Hope Hoe]** I’ve tried and I haven’t found a successful route yet

**[Loli]** oh I bet you have

**[Body Pillow]** She did!! I had to ice his wounds for him. That was not a good day o-o 

**[stay w0ke]** I have become slightly uncomfortable

**[Boss Baby]** what the fuck kind of Hell did you just put us all in Chiaki. 

**[Anime Waifu]** Sir, please calm down. It’s just some harmless fun. 

**[Barbie]** Yes! We all just want to bond and have fun as a class and as friends! 

**[w33b]** **_I’m muting this chat_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Miss Sonia is right!!

**[Loli]** **_I don’t want to bond as a class or as friends_ **

**[yearbook club]** Oh come on Hiyoko. Just try it out.

**[Emo Overlord]** can black eyeliner give you ink poisoning 

**[Barbie]** you really don’t have to call me Miss. Sonia. Just Sonia is alright. 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_if it does I’m buying every tube of black eyeliner immediately_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** oh alright  _ Sonia _

**[Body Pillow]** I don’t think it can Gundham!! You should be fine but if you experience any symptoms please tell me!!!!

**[Boss Baby]** Nagito stop with this emo shit 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_nagino_ **

**[Boss Baby]** **_w h y_ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Is that Nagito guy okay?

**[Hope Hoe]** probably not 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** no

**[Post Malone 2.0]** no

**[Boss Baby]** definitely not

**[Nintendo Bitch]** no

**[Emo Overlord]** no

**[Body Pillow]** no

**[Loli]** **_hell no_ **

**[Muscle Mama]** Nagito? Okay? Funny joke my man

**[stay w0ke]** never 

**[Barbie]** sometimes I wish he was okay 

**[Anime Waifu]** Once Nagito asked me if he could borrow my sword. He returned it bent in half and said that he almost did it. I did not ask what “it” meant. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** one time i got hit by a bus looking for nagito and it ended up getting him so many Dr. Hoppers

**[Emo Overlord]** Yes that was quite hilarious 

**[Hope Hoe]** I had almost completed the ritual.

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Okay gundham that was just outright r00d. You try getting hit by a fucking bus

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** _ woah I guess I got my answer _

**[Loli]** you and your ritual can stay far away from me 

**[Emo Overlord]** I guess you’re named Soda for a reason

**[Boss Baby]** **_WHAT THE F U C K_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** _ That really h’s my nards  _

**[Barbie]** I was very worried about you Souda and I didn’t find it very amusing. You could’ve gotten hurt!

**[Emo Overlord]** I’m sorry for upsetting you Miss Sonia 

**[Boss Baby]** or worse d e a d

**[Hope Hoe]** you call death worse than living. Coward.

**[Body Pillow]** I once went into a coma after taking an expired aspirin. That was sorta like dying. Maybe it wasn’t aspirin now that I think about it.

**[Hope Hoe]** god a coma sounds so refreshing right now 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** THANK YOU SONIA <3

**[Post Malone 2.0]** I didn’t know it was possible but Nagito is more emo than Gundham

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** I think Nagito should see a therapist 

**[Barbie]** Excuse me but what is that little symbol at the edge of your text Kazuichi? I don’t really understand it.

**[Boss Baby]** a h e a r t ?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Its a heart 

**[Emo Overlord]** I TOLD YOU I AM NOT EMO IM S C E N E. You should know Ibuki. 

**[Post Malone 2.0]** shit you right 

**[Hope Hoe]** Nagito also thinks he should see a therapist. Isn’t that right Nagito?

**[Hope Hoe]** yes it is Nagito 

**[Hope Hoe]** good decision Nagito 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** holy shit 

**[Boss Baby]** **_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** **_the ritual has begun Fuyuhiko. You go first_ **

**[Nintendo Bitch]** What the hell is happening???? I left for a few minutes and now theres rituals???

**[Boss Baby]** **_PLEASE LET ME LEAVE_ **

**[Anime Waifu]** **_Touch him and you get a sentence worse than death, Komaeda._ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** You’re all friends with Chiaki??

**[Loli]** what the fuck kind of fucked up shit is happening here 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Now im starting to regret making this group chat

**[Barbie]** Nagito you are a very… interesting young man 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_why thank you_ **

**[Boss Baby]** I don’t think that was a compliment 

**[Barbie]** it most certainly was not 

**[Body Pillow]** NAGITO!!! IS THAT,,,,,  _ dEspAiR I smELL _ !!1!1!!1!!!!!!!!

**[yearbook club]** I couldn’t even follow the advice I gave to Hiyoko. I can’t give this group a try.

**[Hope Hoe]** I don’t do drugs you silly goose 

**[Muscle Mama]** guys I still haven’t found the Cheeto 

**[Welcome to KFC]** **_MY OFFER STILL STANDS_ **

**[Muscle Mama]** **_AND SOON YOU WON'T BE_ **

**[Boss Baby]** **_well shit_ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** I’m gonna introduce myself I guess. I’m Hajime Hinata. I’m here because of Chiaki. 

**[Hope Hoe]** Im Nagito Komaeda and I think we’ll make a g r e a t t e a m

**[Muscle Mama] that’s gay**

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Lmao hi im chiaki

**[Boss Baby]** I’m too uncomfortable 

**[Loli]** why is this happening 

**[Anime Waifu]** I am Peko Pekoyama. Nice to meet you Hinata.

**[Post Malone 2.0]** Im Ibuki!!! Mioda!!!!!

**[Barbie]** I am Sonia Nevermind and I am what they call a bad bitch

**[Barbie]** did I use that correctly 

**[Loli]** you used it perfectly. 

**[Emo Overlord]** I am Gundham Tanaka. I would not expect you to understand me, I am a god among men. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** The names Kazuichi Souda! You seem like a cool guy hajime

**[Boss Baby]** I am Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu 

**[Loli]** I’m Hiyoko Saionji and I really don’t give a fuck 

**[Body Pillow]** Hello Hajime!!!!! I am Mikan Tsumiki!!!!! 

**[Loli]** **_MIKAN IS A LITTLE BITCH_ **

**[yearbook club]** I’m Mahiru Koizumi. Pleased to meet you, Hajime.

**[Muscle Mama]** I’m Akane Owari! As long as you like food you’re good with me!

**[stay w0ke]** IM NEKOMARU NIDAI

**[w33b]** hi. Mitarai. nice to meet you and stuff. 

**[Loli]** he reeks of weeb

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Wheres teruteru?

**[Muscle Mama]** I’ll get him.

**[Muscle Mama] tiddy**

**[Welcome to KFC] DID SOMEONE SAY TIDDY**

**[Boss Baby]** that’s all you need to know. 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Well I guess that’s all of you. Uh, thanks for having me?

**[Nintendo Bitch]** this isnt a talk show hajime

**[Hope Hoe]** no thank y o u

**[Boss Baby]** please. Just. Stop. 

**[Body Pillow]** Wow Chiaki!!! Your boyfriend is really sweet!!!!!!!!!

**[Barbie]** your boyfriend is very charming Chiaki! It’s very nice to meet him~

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I never said he was my boyfriend 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** **oof**

**[Barbie]** oh Chiaki. You don’t have to say it. We all know. 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** you guys are jumping to conclusions without proof but go off i guess

**[Barbie]** But this is all the truth. We only spill real tea here. 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** heh me and Chiaki are just friends guys

**[Loli]** just friends my ass. Don’t waste my time. 

**[Muscle Mama]** I FOUND THE CHEETO come to P A P A 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** If we can try to expose my  _ nonexistent  _ relationship then lets expose others?

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** _ nonexistent  _

**[Boss Baby]** if you can find another one go for it. We aren’t a bunch of pussies. 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Allow me to present Gundham, Kazuichi, and Sonia for one ship.

**[Emo Overlord]** I would never involve myself in an activity that romantically involved Kazuichi. 

**[Loli]** shit girl get it I guess 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** aAHAHH youre fuNNY Chiaki 

**[Barbie]** try again Gundham

**[Boss Baby]** I’ll be waiting for when we get solid evidence of this relationship. 

**[Body Pillow]** But Gundham. Why did I see you kissing him on the cheek in the hallway last week? 

**[Loli]** **_OH SHIT_ **

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Peko and Fuyuhiko are also a ship im well aware of

**[Anime Waifu]** **_I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN MISS NANAMI_ ** _. _

**[Boss Baby]** excuse me 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** Whats the problem? Didnt you say you werent a pussy?

**[Loli]** okay Fuyuhiko and Peko are cool and all but can we go back to my homegirl Sonia getting it because I’m invested 

**[Boss Baby]** **_I’m not a pussy. I’ll fucking admit it right here right now_ **

**[Anime Waifu]** Yes move on please and thank you. 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_the ritual is working_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Im not comfortable with moving on

**[Barbie]** I am not sure what you are asking for Hiyoko. 

**[Emo Overlord]** I DID NO SUCH THING MIKAN. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF SUCH RIDICULOUS IMPLICATIONS. 

**[Loli]** oh you know what I’m asking for you little shits 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Mkay ill be the one to admit i guess 

**[Emo Overlord]** _ Souda. _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Gundham totally did kiss me on the cheek last week

**[Boss Baby]** then what does Sonia have to do with this?

**[Muscle Mama]** I can hear Gundham screaming from across the street.

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** have you heard of a polyamorous relationship before

**[Boss Baby]** oh

**[Hope Hoe]** oh I’ve heard of those. Trust me. 

**[Muscle Mama]** I’m pretty sure Gundham is dead, you guys ended his life lmao 

**[Hope Hoe]** it’s okay. The ritual revives all 

**[Boss Baby]** please stop Nagito. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** **_good_ **

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I also know about Akane and Nekomaru. You cant hide

**[Emo Overlord]** _ THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE LIKE LAST WEEK SOUDA.  _

**[Barbie]** _ u m  _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** _ Fuck you gundham _

**[Muscle Mama]** _ YeaH I got a rock hard man I won’t lie  _

**[stay w0ke]** yeet i guess 

**[Boss Baby]** **_WHAT THE FUCK_ **

**[Loli]** Sonia aren’t you one lucky bitch

**[Barbie]** I don’t understand 

**[Emo Overlord]** Miss Sonia, Souda is being incredibly rude. 

**[Loli]** _ and what do you want her to do?  _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** usually she makes me say something nice about gundham 

**[Emo Overlord]** _ THAT'S NOT WHY I TOLD HER AT ALL.  _

**[Boss Baby]** so shes just you guys babysitter? I don’t see the ”tea” there. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Gundham is hot

**[Muscle Mama]** Gundham your lungs are gonna give out if you don’t stop screaming 

**[Barbie]** tell me something I don’t know 

**[Loli]** oh you sly little bitch 

**[Hope Hoe]** this ritual is taking t o o l o n g 

**[Post Malone 2.0]** wow i feel lonely now i wish i was dating someone

**[Welcome to KFC]** IM OPEN FOR BUSINESS 

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** I am slightly amused and highly unsettled 

**[Post Malone 2.0]** I dont fucking think so 

**[Loli]** wow this is f u n 

**[Body Pillow]** Does anyone want to hear about my relationship!!!!!!?????? 

**[Loli] fuck no. A relationship with a pillow isn’t very interesting.**

**[yearbook club]** This is hell

**[Body Pillow]** ITS NOT A BODY PILLOW!!!! ITS A REAL PERSON!!!!!!!

**[Loli]** oh sorry…. Lamp Posts don't count either :(

**[Body Pillow]** Fine. You don’t deserve to know about her anyways. She’s too good to even talk about. 

**[Boss Baby]** Gundham if you don’t shut the fuck up im going to shove a whole blanket down your fucking throat

**[Emo Overlord]** IT'S JUST A LOUD MOVIE SORRY  

**[Hope Hoe]** SOUNDS EXHILARATING 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** you get used to the screaming 

**[Loli]** of course you’d get used to the screaming Kazuichi 

**[Muscle Mama]** _ oh my god _

**[Boss Baby]** bleach me. Just. Bleach me 

**[Hope Hoe]** I can do that. 

**[Anime Waifu]** I’ll bring the Bleach, Sir. Lemon scented or Lavender? 

**[Boss Baby]** I was,,,,

**[Boss Baby]** um lemon. 

**[Boss Baby]** if I die I gotta die smelling fresh 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** i hate everything about this conversation

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I didnt expect the conversation to be so death oriented

**[Hope Hoe]** _ oh I can change that _

**[Muscle Mama]** What did you expect when you invited  _ Nagito _

**[Hope Hoe]** okay r00d

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I honestly dont know i was just hoping this would go well

**[stay w0ke]** DONT SAY THE “H” WORD

**[Nintendo Bitch]** H word? 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_HOPE_ **

**[stay w0ke] FUCK**

**[Boss Baby]** oh god no

**[Nintendo Bitch]** I see I’ve made a mistake

**[Hope Hoe]** _ what’s the issue with hope. I think it’s beautiful  _

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Hope? Never heard of her

**[Post Malone 2.0]** Sounds spicy

**[Hope Hoe]** **_OH BOY LET ME TEACH YOU_ **

**[Boss Baby]** **_dont let him teach you_ **

**[Muscle Mama]** Why did you ask. Dear god. He’s gonna rant now. 

**[Barbie]** Nekomaru what have you done 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** well this will be one hell of a shitshow

**[Emo Overlord] Do not ask the heathen questions about morals**

**[stay w0ke]** Hey dont blame me it was gonna happen anyways

**[Hope Hoe]** do you have an issue with hope?

**[Boss Baby]** _ yes  _

**[Body Pillow]** **_yes_ **

**[Post Malone 2.0] yes**

**[Loli]** whenever it’s coming from your mouth I have an issue with it 

**[yearbook club]** Yes. 

**[Anime Waifu]** Is this the ritual?

**[Hope Hoe]** _ I don’t reveal the ritual. The ritual reveals itself  _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** god i ho-

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** god i really wish not

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** What are you some evil mastermind? Lol 

**[Boss Baby]** **_WHAT THE FUCK_ **

**[Barbie]** what in the frick

**[Hope Hoe]** _ maybe I am Hinata  _

**[Body Pillow]** DId SomE onE saY mastermind ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯   
**[Loli]** can’t we just burn him and get this over with 

**[stay w0ke]** Im starting to hate this group chat

**[Muscle Mama]** Me too. Me too.

**[Barbie]** Are we sure this group chat was a good idea??? It seemed like it was at first 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** im not sure anymore

**[Boss Baby]** I’ve said it was a bad idea since the beginning and none of you bitches listened 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** We did this to ourselves and we now have to stick to it

**[Loli]** I really don’t think I did something this bad to deserve this type of punishment 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** **_p u n i s h m e n t ?_ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** I guess this is punishment time 

**[Body Pillow] ლ(•ω •ლ)**

**[Welcome to KFC]** **_DID SOMEONE SAY PUNISHMENT_ **

**[yearbook club]** God I wish you would just stop existing Teruteru.

**[Muscle Mama]** I can assist with that 

**[Welcome to KFC]** wow that’s so kind 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_MAYBE YOU CAN POP HIS HEAD LIKE A WATERMELON_ **

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** _ UMMMMMMM _

**[Boss Baby]** I said it once and I’ll say it again  **_WHAT THE F U C K_ **

**[Nintendo Bitch]** i dont think thats how watermelons work

**[Hope Hoe]** what are you. A watermelon expert? 

**[Emo Overlord]** Wow I could sipp some watermelon right now

**[Nintendo Bitch]** **_Maybe i am you insensitive fuck_ **

**[Boss Baby]** no we just have  _ common fucking sense  _

**[Barbie]** maybe we could refrain from the cursing??? It’s not very kind 

**[stay w0ke]** Ill fucking curse if i want yeet

**[Muscle Mama]** fuck yEAH BABE tell them how it IS!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Cursing is the shit. its my kink

**[Boss Baby]** Fuck off 

**[Emo Overlord] Gundham Tanaka,** _ The Dark Lord Of The Earth  _ does not need such words to usurp dominance from the alpha 

**[Loli]** yeah Sonia you should know that. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Gundham youre cool and all but sometimes i wish you would just shut up

**[Hope Hoe]** DID SOMEONE SAY DOMINANCE 

**[Barbie]** sometimes I wish you would both hush 

**[Body Pillow]** I’m a hoe for dominance ┐(´∀｀)┌

**[yearbook club]** I hate that I’m in this group.

**[Welcome to KFC]** _ I’m an alpha  _

**[Loli]** in your dreams fucko 

**[Emo Overlord]** AS THE ULTIMATE ALPHA MALE, THE MOST DOMINANT IN OUR PACK, I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT

**[Barbie]** Alpha?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Male?

**[Emo Overlord] fuck you guys I’m watching my movie now**

**[Loli]** wow Sonia you seem to know a lot about Kazuichi and Gundham. Would you like to spill some tea?

**[Anime Waifu]** Looks like someone’s “Ultimate Dominance” was threatened.   
**[Post Malone 2.0]** Sonia is  _ thirsty!!!!! _

**[Boss Baby]** why is this happening 

**[Barbie]** excuse you Miss Ibuki but I’m not thirsty. Can I not share my opinions on two young males?

**[Body Pillow]** Besides, we all know Boss Baby is the ultimate alpha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Males?

**[Boss Baby]** why am I the ultimate alpha and why is Kazuichi being called a male?

**[Body Pillow]** I meant the actual Boss Baby!! He’s the ideal male!!!!!!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Im asking the same question

**[Boss Baby]** oh

**[Loli]** man you wanna fuck kids now Mikan. Disgusting bitch. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Boss Baby makes my pp sneeze. Now which Boss Baby im talking about is up to you

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** _ I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicated my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ, and this is the thanks I get? _

**[Hope Hoe]** I dedicate my life to our overlords and I put my whole life into the rituals.

**[Emo Overlord] Glad I’m being called Boss Baby now. I can work with this.**

**[Boss Baby]** **_DONT STEAL MY FUCKING BRAND_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** **_I hate you Gundham Tanaka I really do_ **

**[Anime Waifu]** Sir, you’re okay with being called Boss Baby?

**[Boss Baby]** **_I AM NOW_ **

**[Barbie]** Kazuichi why is your pp sneezing for Gundham? 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** It isnt i swear

**[Loli]** _ wow this is some good fucking tea  _

**[Emo Overlord]** _ How does his pp *Not* sneeze for me? _

**[Barbie]** does that mean my pp sneeze for both of you?

**[stay w0ke] MY PP SNEEZE  FOR AKANE**

**[Hope Hoe]** my pp sneezes for hope and Hajime

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** **_HOW ABOUT WE DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME_ **

**[Boss Baby] YOU JUST FUCKING MET HIM HE CREEPY ASS BITCH**

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** yes it does sonia 

**[Barbie]** wow my pp loves you so much!!!  

**[Emo Overlord]** and my pp loves you Sonia

**[Boss Baby]** **_STOP PLEASE_ **

**[Barbie]** is my pp not my heart Fuyuhiko?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** that really sneezes my pp

**[Emo Overlord]** My pp does a soft cough for Kazuichi

**[Boss Baby]** **_YOUR PP IS NOT YOUR HEART_ **

**[Loli]** wow my pp is invested 

**[Nintendo Bitch]** my pp is doing the big cronch

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** **_my pp has left the building_ **

**[Welcome to KFC]** my pp is always sneezing 

**[Hope Hoe]** _ my pp was snatched by the overlords for the ritual  _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** my pp nae naes for gundham and sonia

**[Boss Baby]** my pp has left the groupchat 

**[Body Pillow]** ~my pp isn’t mine~

**[Barbie]** WATCH ME WHIP. WATCH ME NAE NAE!

**[Barbie]** wow my pp is excited!

**[Emo Overlord]** ~O-oh ssssonia~

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** my pp is about to get nae nae’d on by the overlords

**[Hope Hoe] I donated my pp to science**

**[Post Malone 2.0]** My pp hoiyah for death metal

**[w33b]** my pp is with the otaku gods, for safekeeping while I make anime

**[Boss Baby]** why m

**[Muscle Mama]** My pp sneeze for thicc m e a t

**[yearbook club]** I won’t be participating in this “pp” talk.

**[Welcome to KFC]** my pp sneezes for all meat. No matter the size 

**[Muscle Mama]** Okay fun time is over thank you for your input Teruteru but no thanks 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** well thanks teruteru for ruining this

**[Hope Hoe]** wow I’m surprised I didn’t ruin it!

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** Me too tbh

**[Boss Baby]** shocking 

**[Loli]** _tragic_

**[yearbook club]** That also surprises me.

**[Hope Hoe]** I’m glad I finally didn’t ruin something 

**[Body Pillow]** Dont worry Nagito!!! It won’t be long before it happens again!!!!!!!

**[Boss Baby]** oh shit 

**[w33b] Post Malone is the ultimate otaku**

**[Post Malone 2.0]** shit you right

**[Barbie]** what is a post Malone?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** god

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist]** He's a pretty good musician 

**[Boss Baby]** **_a bitch_ **

**[Loli]** wow someone’s bitter. Fuyuhiko do you have a story about this 

**[Boss Baby]** no

**[Anime Waifu]** Is this why I had to execute someone named “Sir Post Malone”?

**[Boss Baby]** we don’t talk about that Peko. 

**[Post Malone 2.0]** **_YOU DID W H A T TO MY LORD AND SAVIOR?????????_ **

**[Barbie]** his pp doesn’t sneeze for Post Malone 

**[Emo Overlord]** Post Malone is Emo god 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** im sad now 

**[Barbie]** Shall I listen to his music?

**[Ultimate Air Guitarist changed their name to: Ultimate PP Sneeze]**

**[Nintendo Bitch] NOW THATS SOMETHING** **_MY_ ** **PP CAN GET BEHIND**

**[Barbie]** my pp sneezes for that name!

**[Emo Overlord changed their name to: Emo PP]**

**[Boss Baby]** sonia please stop. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** my pp also sneezes for that name

**[stay w0ke]** my pp does a loud throw up for that name

**[Post Malone 2.0]** my pp can no longer sneeze knowing that austin post is no longer among us

**[Welcome to KFC]** wow so much pp

**[Emo PP]** PP stands for pussy power

**[Boss Baby]** please just stop 

**[Loli]** I can actually say that I enjoy Gundhams name 

**[Barbie]** **_Pussy Power!_ **

**[Boss Baby]** do you really have to do this to this girl 

**[Emo PP]** Pussy Cats are some of the most ferocious animals in the wild and should be treated with with the utmost respect 

**[Hope Hoe]** I use cats for the rituals. 

**[Emo PP]** **_NO_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** if I didn’t use the cats some of the rituals wouldn’t be able to commence. And we don’t want that do we. 

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze]** I’m sorry I don’t think I can be friends with someone who kills PP Nagito

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** i want to preface what im about say with this

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** i insulted gundham so now sonia is making me say something nice

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** My pp flies off my body and into space looking for the ends of the universe for gundham 

**[Barbie]** Good Job Kazuichi! 

**[Barbie]** a step to becoming a better person in life is allowing your pp to sneeze and be free. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** _ my pp is always free _

**[Loli]** pp fly free 

**[Emo PP]** Kazuichi’s PP is the most free PP I’ve ever seen 

**[Barbie]** well that’s great kazuichi!

**[Boss Baby]** this is fucking sick 

**[Loli]** wack. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** I dont care what sonia tells me to do thats the last time i say something nice about gundham

**[Loli]** oh shut up you probably enjoyed it. 

**[Barbie]** I hope he would enjoy being kind!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** _ I dont _

**[Barbie]** that’s such a shame. Considering being a kind person is very important to me. Well. It’s a good thing Gundham is kind then. 

**[Emo PP]** Thank you Sonia.  **You have the most PP.**

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri] GUNDHAM IS NOT KIND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**

**[Loli] OH SHIT**

**[Barbie]** Thank you Gundham! I’m glad you enjoy my pp! It means a lot <3

**[Emo PP]** <3

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** somehow even when all 3 of us are in one relationship im still left out

**[Boss Baby]** **_where has god gone_ **

**[Muscle Mama changed Boss Baby’s name to: Baby, Boss Baby]**

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** oh fuck off 

**[Hope Hoe]** _ I told you the ritual was commencing. None of you believed me and now look at where we are.  _

**[Barbie]** well kazuichi maybe if you were kind to us then it would be different. 

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze changed Nintendo Bitch’s name to: SANS GAMING]**

**[SANS GAMING]** Dude how did you know that Sans was the man of my dreams

**[Hope Hoe]** _ THE RITUAL IS GOING STRONG  _

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze]** Do I have to be a blue hoodie wearing skeleton now?

**[Welcome to KFC]** any man is the man of my dreams 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** Nagito?

**[Welcome to KFC]** **_fuck no_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** well that’s okay Nagito. At least you still have the ritual. Right Nagito?

**[Hope Hoe]** everything will be okay Nagito. I’m here for you

**[Hope Hoe]** thanks Nagito. 

**[SANS GAMING]** only if you want Hajime

**[Muscle Mama]** Wow someone even Teruteru wouldn’t date, never thought the day would come 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** **_W H A T I N T H E F U C K_ **

**[Barbie]** It’s okay Nagito! Sometimes you aren’t people’s…. type 

**[Hope Hoe]** Nagito has accepted his fate. Isn’t that right Nagito. 

**[Hope Hoe]** very observant Nagito. Yes I have. 

**[Hope Hoe]** well thats great Nagito!

**[SANS GAMING]** Honestly ive accepted that nagito sucks and will say weird shit like that

**[Loli]** this bitch is fucking insane 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** I really just want to help him. Get him therapy or something idk. 

**[Body Pillow]** I think Nagito is a case not even I can cure 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND A FRIEND IN THE RITUALS_ **

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** **_PLEASE_ ** **_STOP_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Maybe if i ignore this group chat all of this pain will go away

**[Barbie]** I can ease your pain!

**[stay w0ke]** _ Kinky _

**[Loli]** you are one thirsty bitch aren’t you Sonia 

**[Barbie]** Currently I’m not very parched but it’s very good to stay hydrated!

**[Emo PP]** I’ll have your water right away Sonia.

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** sometimes i feel like i might actually be the smartest person in this relationship and thats saying a lot

**[Barbie]** Awe. Why thank you Gundham!

**[Muscle Mama]** GUNDHAM JUST ATE SHIT IN THE PARKING LOT BECAUSE HE WAS RUNNING SO FAST 

**[Barbie]** It’s very good to think highly of yourself Kazuichi! However you may be a bit. Incorrect. 

**[Loli]** damn the dumb bitch roasted you 

**[Barbie]** roasting is a very good way to cook a chicken 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** i want to exit life

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** maybe i should go check on gundham

**[Barbie]** **_WAIT GUNDHAM ATE FECES?_ **

**[Muscle Mama]** He got up now but he’s sitting there holding an empty glass and crying

**[Muscle Mama]** No, Sonia. He fell. Really hard. It was funny as hell lmao 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** this really is just sad 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** He looks so sad i feel bad now 

**[Barbie]** don’t cry Gundham! What you didn’t wasn’t too awful. I’ve seen much worse. 

**[Hope Hoe]** hell isnt funny. I’ve been there. I don’t want to go back. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Great gundham is bleeding. Mikan could you like,,, come here

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze]** In the words of the oh wise Bop It, I’m goin to sleep. It’s been fun talking to you guys! 

**[Barbie]** Gundham do you need a bandage! 

**[Hope Hoe]** **_store the blood. I can use it for the ritual. It will be a good offering._ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** If you lay a hand on Gundham or his blood im forcing you to stay alive and locking you in a room by yourself and you’ll never see light again

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** listen peko. If you wanna kill just do it. I have the perfect target 

**[Barbie]** I would rather you not fool with Gundhams blood. We enjoy him here. 

**[Anime Waifu]** **_Anything for you, Sir._ **

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** **_I WAS KIDDING_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** I’ve already accepted my fate. The ritual has predicted all. 

**[Emo PP]** You really care that much, Souda?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** yeah i do because my gay ass actually likes you

**[Barbie]** do you still need a bandage? An infection is no joke!

**[Barbie]** do you think of me as a male Kazuichi?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** _ Wait my straight ass also likes you _

**[Barbie]** I can change for you Kazuichi. I can become. Male. 

**[Muscle Mama]** He's fine Sonia. He’s screaming again though. My ears might bleed soon.

**[Barbie]** **_ALL I NEED IS A MAIL BOX AND ILL BE COMPLETE_ **

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** NO SONIA IVE TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE IM BISEXUAL

**[Hope Hoe]** **_oh I have plenty of mail boxes._ **

**[Body Pillow]** Where did you get so many mail boxes Nagito? There’s so many!!! And that pink one is so,,, large.

**[Barbie]** what type of whale is that?

**[stay w0ke]** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN NAGITO

**[Hope Hoe]** _ I have connections Mikan.  _

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** I haven’t heard from Peko in a while and she might kill someone so watch out please 

**[Anime Waifu]** Sorry, Sir. I was doing reconnaissance. I see I was not needed after all. 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** you don’t need to call me sir peko.

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Sonia,, ive explained it so many times

**[Barbie]** I don’t really understand the ocean Kazuichi :(

**[Loli]** god she’s fucking lost 

**[Barbie]** I know where I am Hiyoko!

**[Anime Waifu]** What should I refer to you as then? 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** no sonia. Bisexual isnt a being nor the ocean

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** Peko please just refer to me as Fuyuhiko. You don’t have to be so formal. 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Gundham can you please help me explain

**[Anime Waifu]** Okay Boss Baby. 

**[Barbie] but whales live in the ocean!!!!** **If they were out of the water they would die!!!**

**[Barbie]** Kazuichi this is making me very sad… will the whales live????

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** **_WHAT MADE YOU THINK BISEXUAL IS A WHALE_ **

**[Emo PP] Um. Yeah uh. Yep. I’m. Mhm, listen to Kazuichi. Fkdkssknnnkksfkgkfmdmsmfy_**

**[Barbie]** bisexual. Bisexuwhale. It’s just what it is Kazuichi. Maybe you are confused?

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** Bisexual isnt a whale its a sexuality

**[Barbie]** what kind of whale is that I’ve never heard of that one!!!

**[Emo PP] PP SNEEZE FOR BOTH MALE AND FEMALE**

**[Barbie]** Thank you Gundham! Very helpful!

**[Post Malone 2.0]** bi·sex·u·al

ˌbīˈsekSH(o͞o)əl/

_ adjective _

  1. 1\. 
  2. sexually attracted to both men and women.



_ noun _

  1. 1\. 
  2. a person who is sexually attracted to both men and women.



**[Post Malone 2.0]** thank me later 

**[Barbie]** Thank you Ibuki but Gundham helped explain to me what it meant!

**[Barbie]** I never realized a pp could sneeze in so many directions!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** **_Im losing my mind ive explained it so many times and yet the words “PP SNEEZE FOR BOTH MALE AND FEMALE” finally make it click_ **

**[Barbie]** he just has a way with words Kaz. 

**[w33b]** my eyes are bleeding from reading all of this 

**[Hope Hoe]** if your eyes were bleeding you wouldn’t be able to read you silly goose!!!

**[Hope Hoe]** **_and eyes bleeding are no joke. The ritual is serious sir._ **

**[Body Pillow]** AGAIN MITARAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ლ(ﾟдﾟლ)

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** did peko seriously ask to call me Boss Baby.

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** Which one of you little fuckers 

**[Barbie]** REFRAIN FROM CURSING PLEASE!

**[Barbie]** no matter the circumstances cursing is not very kind

**[Anime Waifu]** I have gained the power of  _ Free Will _ .

**[Hope Hoe]** did you get a sock 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** what

**[Hope Hoe]** what?

**[SANS GAMING] im going to have a bad time in this group chat**

**[Hope Hoe]** just in the groupchat? The ritual says otherwise. 

**[SANS GAMING] WHAT THE HELL IS THE RITUAL**

**[SANS GAMING] IM SO CONFUSED**

**[Hope Hoe]** the ritual is not meant to be confusing. It’s meant for all ages 

**[SANS GAMING]** It isn't meant for me bitch

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** oh speaking of bleeding, MIKAN CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE GUNDHAM IS STILL BLEEDING

**[Body Pillow]** He’s bleeding???? Oh no!!!! I’ll come as fast as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** tHANKS

**[SANS GAMING]** This is a whole ass mess

**[stay w0ke]** yes it is

**[Hope Hoe]** I’m a wholeass mess 

**[Barbie]** Nagito I’ve asked to help you so many times I have no clue what else to do 

**[Hope Hoe]** there’s nothing that can be done Sonia 

**[Welcome to KFC]** deep 

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze]** Are you guys okay? Like actually? 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** no 

**[Hope Hoe]** no 

**[Anime Waifu]** Is there something wrong Fuyuhiko?

**[SANS GAMING]** no

**[Loli]** is this a trick question 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** Peko I’m never okay 

**[w33b]** relatable 

**[Post Malone 2.0]** when has anyone in this chat been okay?

**[Barbie]** Fuyuhiko that is quite unfortunate 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** it really is huh 

**[Loli]** I was okay before I met you bitches 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** did you experience head trauma? The only bitch here is you Hiyoko 

**[Barbie]** ooo! Get em!!! 

**[Body Pillow]** waaaaaaaah hiyoko why are you so mean!!!! 

**[Emo PP] I have survived the dark recesses of the human soul and have come back a stronger, more powerful ultimate being**

**[Hope Hoe]** so the ritual did work! 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** yeah unfortunately gund- wait what nagito

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze]** wait the ritual was real

**[Hope Hoe]** you think I would lie? 

 

**[Ultimate PP Sneeze changed Ultimate PP Sneeze’s name to: the sane one]**

 

**[stay w0ke]** this is just too chaotic

**[Muscle Mama]** I think it’s funny watching all of these knuckleheads try and duke it out!!

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** who the fuck you calling knucklehead 

**[Muscle Mama]** You and all the other  _ knuckleheads  _ in here

**[stay w0ke]** SHIT IS GETTING HEATED

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** how about you get your head out of Nekomarus ass. I think that’s clouding up your brain a bit because I’m not knucklehead 

**[stay w0ke]** hey my asshole is too tight for that

**[the sane one]** _ oh my god _

**[Hope Hoe]** **_i can loosen it up for you_ **

**[stay w0ke]** **_n o_ **

**[Hope Hoe]** come on this is a once in a lifetime experience do it 

**[Muscle Mama] NAGITO KOMAEDA DID YOU REALLY JUST TRY AND GET UP ON** **_MY_ ** **MAN?**

**[Hope Hoe]** no I tried to get up in your man 

**[Body Pillow]** I don’t think you could fit your whole body in him Nagito (つ﹏⊂)

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** are you 

**[Hope Hoe]** watch me 

**[Barbie]** _ no thank you  _

**[Muscle Mama]** Okay listen up twerp

**[Muscle Mama]** The only one getting inside of Nekomaru is me, so screw off

**[stay w0ke]** is it bad that i find this kinda hot

**[Hope Hoe]** you don’t get it 

**[Hope Hoe]** I’m up inside of everyone 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** end me 

**[the sane one]** _ I think the fuck not _

**[Barbie]** I don’t want you in me thank you for your offer though

**[Welcome to KFC]** I don’t see the problem with this

**[Hope Hoe]** I’m here every Wednesday 

**[Loli]** i 

**[the sane one]** And I’m  _ not  _ here for  _ that _

**[Hope Hoe]** you know you are Hajime 

**[Hope Hoe]** Hajime-kun UwU 

**[Anime Waifu]** Fuyuhiko, is Nagito currently trying to force his way into your body 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** it’s alright Peko 

**[Anime Waifu]** Fine. He is safe. For now.

**[Hope Hoe]** you can't kill me 

**[Hope Hoe]** I can't leave the earth 

**[Muscle Mama]** _ bet.  _ Peko could snap me in half. ME.

**[Hope Hoe]** no matter how many times I snap, crackle, and pop I can’t leave. 

**[Hope Hoe]** it’s a real pain in the tushy 

**[Loli]** **_tushy?_ **

**[Barbie]** he means ass Hiyoko 

**[Loli]** hey who taught her that 

**[Hope Hoe]** probably Kazuichi 

**[Emo PP]** Kazuichi why would you teach Sonia something like that 

**[Barbie]** ass! 

**[w33b]** ass.

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** okay rude of you to assume that’s my fault

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** _ i was there  _

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** fuck you lil bitch

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** okay guy fieri fuck off 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** hey i’m not the one who looks like a fucking 2 year old

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** at least I don’t look like something that’s crawled out of the drainage pipe at school 

**[Barbie]** wow that one hurt me and I’m not even Kazuichi 

**[Bubblegum Guy Fieri]** guy fieri is attractive so i thank you for your compliments 

**[Anime Waifu]** Please stop fighting with each other. 

**[Baby, Boss Baby]** never

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let us know! We may update this as much as possible. We would love to try and make this an ongoing fic! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
